La Torre de Babelonia
by saQhra
Summary: Continuación de El arca de Len. Con Lyserg y Ryu.


DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE A HIROYUKI TAKEI  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: KAMISAMA Y MR. POPO (DRAGONBALL DE AKIRA TORIYAMA)  
CANCIÓN: "STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN" (LED ZEPPELIN)

**La torre de Babel-onia**

Han pasado cinco años desde que Kamisama hizo el juramento con los humanos de no volver a causar otro diluvio; pero para su mala suerte, el plan no había salido tal como lo esperaba.

Algunos humanos pecadores habían logrado sobrevivir a la tragedia en barcas diseñadas por ellos mimos. Tras la reaparición de la tierra, estos humanos se fueron reagrupando en pequeños pueblos que fundaban en medio de aquel desértico mundo; pero otros en cambio se habían vuelto nómades y vagaban sin rumbo, recorriendo el suelo de la nueva Tierra.

Y una de estas tribus de nómades, la más numerosa y variopinta de todas, se hallaba bajo el mando de Ryu, Espada de Madera, que tiempos atrás fue leñador y luego tripulante del Arca de Len; pero ahora a apariencia de este sujeto había cambiado: se veía un poco más fornido y con una frondosa barba negra. Su único objetivo ahora era guiar a su tribu hacia lo que él llamaba "El lugar favorito" del cual ya no tendrían que moverse nunca más.

Pero un día, en su ambulatorio viaje se encontraría con una muy querida figura de su pasado.

-Señor Ryu, hay alguien desmayado al costado del camino -dijo Spaceshot, uno de los más fieles seguidores de Ryu.

-Debemos ayudarlo -ordenó su lider.

Al llegar al cuerpo inconsciente de aquella persona, Ryu se asombra al ver de quién se trataba.

-Pero... si es... LYSEEEEEEEEEEEERG!!! -corre velozmente y lo levanta entre sus brazos- TRAIGAN AGUA.

Sus fieles camaradas lo obedecieron, le dieron agua... y el peliverde, al sentir el líquido vital rozando sus labios, despertó.

-Gracias... ¿Ryu, eres tú? -fue lo primero que dijo al ver la cara peluda de su antiguo compañero.

-Lyserg, que felicidad, tuve tanto miedo de que te murieras (T.T) -le dijo dando un fuerte (y asfixiante) abrazo.

El andrógino muchacho, ahora más alto que la vez anterior, logró liberarse de sus brazos, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, conoció a la tribu de Ryu, de entre los que sobresalían eran Punchy, Spaceshot, Balllboy, Silversound, Apache y Blue.

Ryu lo invitó a comer para que reponga sus fuerzas y durante la cena le preguntó por qué motivo se encontraba en un lugar tan solitario, alo que Lyserg le respondió:

-Iba a Babel-onia a participar en la construcción de la Gran Torre, pero mi camello se murió y empecé a andar solo hasta que me quedé sin agua.

-Pobrecito (T.T) -Ryu quedó maravillado por la historia- Pero no te preocupes, yo te llevaré a tu destino.

-¿En serio lo hará?

-Por ti, adonde sea, mi querido Lyserg -le respondió tomándole sus delicadas manos sin prestar caso de las miradas confundidas de sus socios (O.o?)

Todo los nómades levantaron sus carpas y emprendieron el viaje al amanecer, un viaje que los llevó por vastos desiertos en los que no se veía oasis alguno. Y después de varios días divisaron algo que parecían ser enormes pilares erigiéndose en el horizonte.

-Eso debe ser... Babel-onia -señalo Lyserg.

**_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven._**

Al llegar, los nómades se establecieron en las afueras de la ciudad. Lyserg, acompañado por Ryu, se dirigió al palacio principal, que se hallaba muy cerca de los pilares gigantes. Allí vio a una joven mujer rodeada de un séquito de guardias muy bien vestidos.

-Saludos, mi nombre es Lyserg, el ingeniero -dijo arrodillándose cortésmente- Usted debe ser la Doncella Jeanne, no es cierto?

-Sí, así es... -respondió la joven- llegas en buen momento, la construcción ya casi se iba a cancelar.

-Pues ya no será necesario, yo podré dirigir esta labor eficientemente.

-Así lo espero, joven.

-Pero Doncella Jeanne, aún nos queda un problema: nos falta mano de obra -interrumpió unos de sus guardias.

-Tienes razón, Marco -le dijo.

-No hay de que preocuparse -dijo Ryu en forma heroica- Yo y mis hombres los ayudaremos.

-Gracias, Ryu -dijo Lyserg.

**_Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder..._**

Y por todo el pueblo de Babel-onia corrió la noticia de que la construcción de la Torre, anteriormente aplazada, volvería a iniciarse, pero esta vez contarían con la ayuda de la tribu de nómades, quienes gustosos aceptaron la oferta de trabajar en la ciudad, la cual ya habían tomado como "El lugar favorito" del que siempre estaban buscando.

**_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving._**

Pero en el Shinden había alguien que no veía con buenos ojos este proyecto.

-Malditos humanos.

-¿Qué pasas Kamisamas? -preguntó Mr. Popo.

-Esto no me está gustando nada -respondió Kamisama.

**_Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder..._**

Los días transcurrían y la construcción avanzaba a paso veloz, las personas parecían hormigas vistas desde el cielo, todas trabajando sincronizadamente, ayudándose entre ellas cada vez que uno lo necesitaba. Lyserg dirigía la obreros, quienes entendían cada orden que se les daba. Nómades y ciudadanos, dos clanes, todos trabajando unidos en una sola masa comunitaria como nunca antes se había visto. Allí los camaradas de Ryu conocieron y se hicieron amigos del séquito de guardias del Palacio: Marco, Meene, Kevin, Denbat, Larch, Porf y Benstar.

**_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason._**

Por las noches todos descasaban después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Algunos bailaban, otros jugaban animadamente y muchos se juntaban en círculo para oír al bufón de la corte.

-Holahola, público conocedo' y culto, lej saluda e' Gran Chocolove con ju repe'torio de grande' chistes -toma aire y luego habla- ¿Cuándo e' el mejo' momento pa' coger las manzanas, pue'?

El público se quedó mudo y pensativo.

-Pu'e cuando el dueño ha sali'o y el perro tá bien amarra'o -dijo el moreno seguido de un redoble de tambores.

Hubo silencio total...

Y luego...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (:-D) -el público estalla en risas- ¡QUÉ BUEN CHISTE!

Así pasaron los días y las noches, trabajo y diversión sana, hombre ayudando a otro. Hasta que por fin la Torre de Babel-onia quedó terminada.

**_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen._**

Hubo una celebración masiva cuando Lyserg colocó la última en lo que parecía ser un altar.

La Doncella Jeanne salió del palacio acompañada por Marco. Recorrieron los interminables escalones de aquella gran obra, ante el saludo de los obreros que se hacían a la pared para dejarla pasar. A cada vuelta que daba a la escalera en espiral, hacía que la ciudad se encogiera, la visión del horizonte desértico era más y más amplia.

Después de una larga escalada, llegaron a la cumbre, en donde sus guardias junto con Lyserg y Ryu la estaban esperando. Ella subió al altar... su fino vestido y su cabello ondulaban al ritmo de los vientos... y ahora se hallaba muy por encima de cualquiera, a 10 kilómetros por encima del suelo y casi a unos escasos ¡50 METROS! de alcanzar el Shinden.

**_And it makes me wonder..._**

-HERMANOS Y HERMANAS -pronunció la doncella levantando los brazos- EL FRUTO DE VUESTRO ESFUERZO SERÁ RECOMPENSADO -la gente que se hallaba en cumbre ponía atención a sus palabras que hacían eco por toda la Torre hasta abajo.

-VIVA LA DONCELLA JEANNE -gritó eufórico el público.

Dentro del Shinden...

-MIERDA ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTE ESCÁNDALO?! -se quejó Kamisama con los ojos soñolientos.

-Son los humanos que acaban de llegar -le respondió su sirviente, Mr. Popo.

-QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

**_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him._**

Kamisama corre velozmente hacia el borde de la azotea. Y observa con asombro aquella construcción que estaba tan cerca de su sacrosanto aposento. Entonces la Doncella Jeanne y todos fijaron su atención en el ser verde que asomaba a verlos.

-Mira Ryu: Es el señor Kamisama -señalo Lyserg.

-AY KAMI... HOLAAAAAAAAAAA CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE ;-) -saludó Ryu mandándole un beso volado al Dios.

-DIOS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ, TUS HUMILDES SERVIDORES, QUE HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO AL DILUVIO GRACIAS A TU MISERICORDIA DIVINA -gritó Jeanne alzando sus brazos hacia él.

-Maldita loca... En realidad, tú eras la primera en mi lista de condenados -murmuraba Kamisama para sus adentros.

Entonces carga un poco de saliva en su boca y escupe a la chica, pero le falla el tiro y le cae accidentalmente a Marco.

-Parece que va a llover -dijo el rubio limpiándose tranquilamente el cabello.

-_El cielo se está nublando..._ (n_n) -continuó Ryu.

-Por favor Ryu, no hagas eso -advirtió Lyserg temeroso de las posibles consecuencias.

**_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._**

-OH KAMISAMA... HEMOS VENIDO DESDE TAN LEJOS Y TRABAJADO TAN DURO -continuó Jeanne con su discurso- DÉJANOS PASAR AL REINO DE LOS CIELOS.

-Maldita hija de... -Kamisama enojado- qué se ha creído ésta...

-KAMISAMA -volvió a gritar como loca la Doncella.

-Grrrrrrrrrr -más enojado.

-KAMISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -Kamisama ya no lo soportó más- VOY A ACABAR CON ESTO Y QUITARLES LO QUE MÁS NECESITAN.

Entonces la furia de Dios cayó sobre los humanos...

**_And as we wind on down the road_**

El viento aumentó su intensidad hasta hacerse tan fuerte como un huracán...

**_Our shadows taller than our soul._**

Los guardias se aferraron al suelo para no salir disparados por los cielos...

**_There walks a lady we all know_**

Pero la Doncella Jeanne que se encontraba en el altar no pudo aferrarse a nada y salió volando ante al vista de sus sorprendidos súbditos.

**_Who shines white light and wants to show_**

Entonces un rayo le cae a Jeanne...

-DONCELLA JEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNE -grita Lyserg.

**_How everything still turns to gold._**

Y más rayos eran descargados y éstos impactaban sobre la Torre, destruyendo sus pilares y desequilibrándola...

**_And if you listen very hard_**

La gente gritaba y corría escaleras abajo tratando de escapar de la destrucción...

**_The tune will come to you at last._**

La Torre se desplomaba rápidamente. La gente no lograba creer que su esfuerzo se esté cayéndose frente a sus ojos, y menos aún cuando vieron a la Doncella Jeanne volando y brillando como una luciérnaga...

**_When all are one and one is all_**

Ryu trataba de abrazarse a Lyserg, pero un ladrillo cayó sobre su cabeza y terminó abrazando a Marco, al tiempo que los demás guardias caían a tierra...

**_To be a rock and not to rooooooooooooooll_**

Al final gigantescos fragmentos de la Torre cayeron sobre la ciudad de Babel-onia, destruyendo las casas y el palacio real de Jeanne. Y la gran destrucción formó una nube de polvo que cubrió toda la zona.

Pasó una hora y la nube de polvo se iba dispersando. Y entre los escombros, de pie sobre el altar se hallaba una figura delgada de cabellos verdes.

-DONCELLA JEAAAAAAAAANE... -gritaba aquel sobreviviente, que era Lyserg- ¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAAAAA...

-Descuida Lechuguin, aquí e'tá -dijo Chocolove trayendo a la chica en su espalda.

-Doncella Jeanne ¿se encuentra bien? -le preguntó el peliverde, pero en eso notó que el cabello de la chica se había vuelve de color lila- ¡Doncella Jeanne, su cabello!

-Eso es lo de menos, Lyserg, lo que importa es rescatar a los demás -le dijo la Doncella bajándose de la espalda del moreno.

En ese momento, los presentes vieron como de entre los escombros empezaban a aparecer, uno a uno, los amigos de Ryu y los guardias reales.

-No puede ser... todo nuestro trabajo se arruinó -se quejaba Apache.

-Ya no entraremos al Cielo -dijo Kevin.

Chocolove, viendo lo deprimidos que estaban, corre hasta donde están, se para sobre una columna derrumbada y les dice:

-No se pongan triste, mi' compa're, yo el gran Chocolove les alegraré la vida con uno de mi' chiste' chocolatero', pue'.

Todos ponen atención al negro, éste afina su garganta y suelta su chiste.

-¿Po' qué la gallina cruzó la calle? -hizo una pausa para dejarlos con la duda y luego continuó- Pue' pa' cruza' al otro lado.

Hubo un silencio general como las veces anteriores... pero... pero esta vez la gente se rió... esta vez todos se hallaban confundidos (O.o?).

-¿Cómo es posible que una gallina quiera cruzar la calle? -cuestionó Punchy.

-No seas tonto, el negro dijo que para cruzar al otro lado -le respondió Benstar.

-Parece que ya no entienden los chistes de Chocolove -se fijó Lyserg, viendo la escena desde lugar en donde estaba.

Pero eso no era lo único que ocurriría, algo peor iba a causar un desastre.

-Eso es imposible -insistió Punchy- Oye, espera... (ò.ó) ¿a quién le llamas tonto?

-A ti pues (ò.ó) -le respondió Benstar.

-Grrrr... Maldito -se enojó Punchy al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la cara del otro.

-Oye, nadie le pega a mi amigo -le respondió Denbat con un golpe.

-ESTO SIGNIFICA LA GUERRA -gritó Ballboy.

Y todos los demás empezaron a pelearse...

Mientras tanto, Marco aparecía en escena, y miró como sus aliados se enfrascaban en esta lucha sin sentido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? DEJEN DE PELEAR... HAY QUE RECONSTRUIR LA TORRE...

Pero ellos seguían peleando sin escuchar sus palabras. En eso llega Ryu, seguidos de otros sobrevivientes, y también queda sorprendido por la escena.

-OYE TÚ -le encaró Marco- DILE A TUS NÓMADES MUERTOS DE HAMBRE QUE PAREN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ.

-OYE (ò.ó) ELLOS NO SON MUERTOS DE HAMBRE -le respondió Ryu- TUS MALDITOS HOMBRES EMPEZARON.

-CÁLLETE HIJO DE PERRA -insultó el rubio.

-Grrrrrrrrrr... INSOLENTE... -Ryu con furia se rasga la ropa mostrando su velludo pecho- NADIE INSULTA A MI MAMITA LINDA -y se lanza a pelear contra Marco.

-RYU... MARCO... DETÉNGANSE -gritó Lyserg.

Pero ya era tarde, pues no sólo Ryu y Marco peleaban, sino también toda la tribu de nómades y los habitantes de Babel-onia, todos se hallaban en una batalla campal, los dos clanes se daba golpes y patadas entre ellos, incluso llegaron a atacarse a los mismos miembros de un mismo clan.

Todo se convirtió en un caos total...

Mientras arriba, en el Shinden...

-Bueno... tal parece que todo volvió a la normalidad (n.n) -dijo Kami con satisfacción.

-PERO KAMISAMAS LA GENTE SE ESTÁ PELEANDUS (O.O) -se horrorizó Mr. Popo.

- (-.-) Como dije: "Todo volvió a la normalidad" -dijo el indiferente Dios alejándose a sus aposentos sin prestar atención a los gritos de su ayudante.

Y en la Tierra, los humanos habían terminado sus disputas, pero aun así no (y nunca más) volvieron a dirigirse la mirada ni hablarse entre ellos. La tribu de Ryu se separó por diferentes rumbos, al igual que los habitantes de Babel-onia, quienes se alejaron de los escombros de la fenecida ciudad.

Así la Torre de Babel-onia, la más majestuosa construcción que se haya hecho en la Tierra, quedó como un triste recuerdo de aquella hermandad pérdida por el ambicioso deseo del hombre (o de la mujer) de querer igualar su poder con el de Dios.

-Todo por tu culpa, negro maldito -decía una psicópata Doncella Jeanne ahorcando al pobre bufón Chocolove.

-AUXILIO... AUXILIO... -gritaba el condenado moreno.

-Doncella Jeanne (T.T) -lloraba Lyserg.

FIN

**_And she's buying a stairway to heaven..._**

* * *

Hace tiempo vi una película del arca de Noé, una nueva versión en donde se mostraba que, aparte de Noé y su familia, habían sobrevivido al diluvio otros humanos en barcas, incluso seguían con sus labores de mercaderes; por eso este fic ha sido hecho principalmente para aclarar la duda de cómo harán para repoblar la tierra que me hizo Tigresita (bonito nick, me hace recordar a esa bella androide de Saber Marionette)

Quise hacer este trabajo como un songfic ya para eso tomé "Stairway to heaven" de Led Zeppelín, pero tuve que cortarles algunas estrofas para hacerlo más "compacto" (ojalá que los fans de este grupo no me reporten)

Y quiero aclarar algo más: seguro ustedes le echarán la culpa de todo este desastre a Chocotonto; pero dense cuenta de algo, ¿quién le quitó a los humanos el don del entendimiento?... Sí, Kamisama. Así que no hay que condenar al pobre negro con sus malos chistes de cuarta categoría de ser el causante de la enemistad de los humanos.

Con esto dejo concluido este ciclo de la Biblia, quizás hasta Navidad, porque quiero seguir otros proyectos y, además debo estudiar para la universidad, o sino no paso.

**Y como nota final les informo que ya estoy haciendo el primer (y quizás el único) fic de Akira que se publica en bajo el título de "Akira (versión idiotizada, digo remasterizada)". Sólo diríjanse a la respectiva sección o, más fácil, haciendo clic sobre mi nombre.**


End file.
